Cœurs chavirants
by Emmaryn
Summary: 18 ans, une nouvelle étape dans la vie de Marinette. Tellement de choses s'offre à elle. Et pourtant son cœur chavire entre deux êtres et elle ne sait pas encore comment y remédier. Quand le cœur joue des siennes, Ladybug est en proie à son plus grand défi.
1. Chapter 1 : Coeurs Chavirants

**Salutations petit scarabée !**

 **Voilà, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fiction (du moins la première que je publie !). J'ai choisi** _Miraculous_ **car j'ai véritablement eu un coup de cœur pour cette série que j'ai dévoré en à peine une semaine (juste avant la deuxième saison, magique !).**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

18 ans, Marinette avait enfin atteint l'âge de raison, jour de fête, jour de bonheur entouré de ses plus proches amis. Que demander de plus ?

…

Oui, que demander de plus ? Une seule chose, que ses sentiments soient réciproques, qu'ils soient partagés avec l'unique personne, avec cet être si cher qu'était Adrien Agreste. Cette personne si attentionnée, si douce, si amicale, si proche et à la fois si éloignée d'elle.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui ces dernières années mais pas autant qu'elle le désirait. Sa timidité lui jouait des tours, elle ne pouvait pas être elle-même face à lui. Elle voulait pouvoir lui parler librement comme elle pouvait le faire avec Chat Noir, cet ami, toujours là pour elle. Ami à l'attitude aguicheuse et séductrice, mais aussi, si chat-leureuse et sincère. Marinette aimait parler avec lui, de tout et de rien. Elle voyait en ce félin le meilleur ami qu'elle avait toujours rêvé.

…

Mais…

…

Plus elle était avec Chat Noir, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il occupait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Alors… alors qu'elle aimait Adrien du plus profond de son cœur. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Même lorsqu'elle était Ladybug, elle ne voyait plus le félin de la même manière. Elle semblait tellement plus réceptive aux avances de Chat Noir. De l'indifférence, elle était passée à l'affection, elle était presque conquise par ces petites attentions.

…

Mais…

…

Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, elle ne le pouvait pas l'accepter… Et… elle ne pouvait plus nier que…

… que son cœur chavirait entre Adrien et Chat Noir.

\- Eh bah Mari, qu'est-qui t'arrive ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Marinette sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit Alya, sa meilleure amie de toujours.

\- Alya… ! Je suis désolée, je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?

\- Tu pensais à autre chose ? Alors qu'on parlait d'Adrien ? Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ?

\- Non, non ! Je vais très bien ! Je t'assure ! Je pensais euh… je pensais… au BAC ! Et à mon avenir !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je peux comprendre que le BAC occupe une partie de nos pensées mais pas au point de submerger Adrien ! A moins que tu ne penses à ton avenir avec… Adriiiiien ~.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Alya !

\- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement !

Alya avait raison. Quand Marinette avait entendu ces mots, une once de tristesse vint lui serrer sa poitrine. C'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Elle devait faire le ménage dans son cœur. Elle devait prendre une décision. Sinon, ça pourrait bien être Adrien et Chat Noir qui pourraient s'éloigner. Mais elle ne pouvait choisir. Surtout entre Adrien et Chat Noir.

\- Eh, Marinette ! Joyeux anniversaire !

\- A… Adrien !

Adrien, son premier amour, si gentil, si attentionné. Comment pouvait-elle douter, se demandait-elle. Et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi Chat Noir était-il venu cette nuit de Noël ? Pourquoi venait-il pratiquement tous les soirs depuis cette nuit ? Pourquoi était-il venu semer le trouble dans son cœur ?

\- M… Merci d'être venu ! Je… je suis con-contente que tu sois là…

\- Je n'allais quand même pas manquait ton anniversaire, on n'a qu'une fois 18 ans ! Et puis, c'est aussi une occasion de s'amuser tous ensemble avant les épreuves. En tout cas elle est super ta soirée.

\- Pas aussi super que toi. Enfin je veux dire que ! La tienne aussi était super !

Le regard bleu azur de la sino-française avait croisé les grands yeux verts et mystérieux du blond. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et, même temps, de se perdre en dans ce regard si envoutant.

Adrien, quant à lui, aimait admirer ses pupilles, ses pommettes rosées, ses cheveux soyeux. Ah ! Ces cheveux qu'il avait, à maintes reprises, touché quand il abordait le costume de Chat Noir. Il avait l'impression de connaitre par cœur Marinette et en même temps il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir chaque jour.

De son côté, Adrien éprouvait aussi cette terrible tristesse, ce déchirement, cet entre-deux que Marinette ressentait.

Il aimait Ladybug depuis le premier jour, il aimait sa combativité, son allure, cette prestance qui l'illuminait quand elle sauvait Paris.

Mais son intérêt pour sa jeune camarade avait grandi depuis ce fameux soir. Alors qu'il sautait de toit en toit pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu son chagrin, sa solitude, il était tombé nez à nez avec une Marinette songeuse sur son balcon, sous une neige resplendissante. Il ne saurait comment dire, mais, ce soir-là, ce soir de Noël, la jeune fille avait illuminé sa nuit et comme attiré par cette soudaine lumière, le félin se déposât sur le balcon sans hésitation.

A partir de ce soir-là, Marinette et Chat Noir entreprenaient de longues discussions nocturnes, la jeune fille avait même fait de Chat Noir son nouveau mannequin attitré. Marinette avait tellement raconté à Chat Noir et Chat Noir avait lui aussi tellement dit de choses, qu'ils devinrent proches en très peu de temps.

Mais, Marinette ne disait pas tout à Chat Noir, elle ne lui avait pas dit pour Adrien, et avait même rangé précautionneusement toutes ses photos. Même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, elle sentait que cette amitié devenait… ambigüe pour elle.

Adrien, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marinette arrivait à mieux s'exprimer face à Chat Noir, d'un côté ce dernier était heureux de pouvoir enfin mieux la connaitre mais d'un autre… il était triste de voir que Marinette était plus réceptive face à Chat Noir et que cette espèce de « barrière » entre lui et elle n'existait plus.

\- Je euh… je vais aller voir comment vont les autres ! Profites bien de la fête Adrien !

Marinette s'empressa de partir voir ses autres camarades sur la piste de danse et au buffet.

« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Se lamentait le jeune blond.

La soirée finie aux alentours de 4-5h du matin. Tous les invités étaient restés dormir chez Marinette, tous avaient trouvé refuge dans les bras de Morphée un peu partout dans la maison. La seule qui n'arrivait pas à dormir était Marinette, rêvant sur son balcon, regardant les couleurs de l'aube prendre peu à peu le dessus sur celles de la nuit.

Elle songeait tellement, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un fougueux félin sur la rambarde de son balcon.

\- Tu es bien matinale, Princesse. Tu ne te reposes pas ? A ce que j'ai pu comprendre il y a eu une fête ! Et je n'ai même pas été convié ! Mais… ce pourrait-il… que tu attendais désespérément ma venue ?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Il n'avait pas tort d'un côté, oui, elle attendait sa venue mais pas aussi désespérément qu'il le prétendait. Mais elle semblait comblée, elle avait vu les deux personnes qui étaient si chères à son cœur le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Alors, petit Chat errant, la nuit a été longue ? Tu as besoin de te reposer ?

\- Ah, je ne te le fais pas dire Princesse ! J'ai grand besoin de dormir un peu ! Mais le Chat voulais voir sa maîtresse le jour de son… Chat-nniversaire.

Le héros se posa délicatement sur le sol et tendit un petit paquet à la jeune fille.

\- Ch… Chat ?

\- Bon anniversaire Princesse. C'est un petit présent pour te remercier de toutes ces soirées passées en ta compagnie.

Marinette prit la petite boite noire et, de ses mains délicates, défit le ruban vert qui l'entourait. Là, elle vit un pendentif, une petite patte de chat argentée sur une chaine d'argent.

\- Comme ça je serais toujours près de toi !

\- Il… il est magnifique. Merci Chat Noir !

\- Je te le mets ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Elle tourna le dos et elle prit ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant sa nuque blanche au héros. Il prit le temps qu'il fallut pour saisir le collier. Il était bien plus concentré sur la nuque de son ami que sur le reste. Il lui attacha finalement le pendentif. Marinette était si heureuse qu'elle prit le présent de Chat dans ses mains et fit volte-face. Elle se mit à enlacer le héros.

\- Merci… C'est le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire Princesse. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant.

\- Déjà ? Tu n'es pas resté longtemps.

Marinette défit son étreinte et fit une petite moue grincheuse à Chat Noir. En réponse le blondinet lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Je repasse ce soir dans tous les cas. D'ici là, repose toi bien.

\- J'y compte bien ! Encore merci Chat.

Tandis que le jeune héros s'en allait vers les couleurs chatoyantes de ce lever de soleil, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir.

\- Je dois… choisir… ?

Une larme. Puis deux. Puis un torrent silencieux commença à déferler le long de son visage. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Comment choisir ? Plus elle retournait la question dans sa tête plus cette petite douleur aigüe qui se situait dans son cœur s'accentuait. La main sur sa bouche, bloquant les sons, les hoquets de chagrins, ses jambes commençaient à flancher. Elle s'affaissa doucement sur elle-même et se murmurait cette phrase :

\- Je veux… que tout ça s'arrête.

\- Marinette… ?

\- Oh… Tikki… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

La petite kwami ne dit rien. Elle se laissa juste aller dans le creux de la clavicule de la jeune fille. Elle essayait de la réconfortait comme elle le pouvait. Tikki se blottissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de cette manière elle disait à Marinette : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi ».

Alors que Marinette câlinait doucement sa Tikki, les sirènes des policiers commençaient à retentir dans la ville.

Elles l'avaient bien compris.

Alerte akuma.

Se ressaisissant, la brune essuya rapidement ses larmes. Paris avait besoin d'elle. D'un petit coup d'œil, elle vérifia que tout le monde dormait bien.

\- Tikki, transformes-moi !

Brandissant son yo-yo, elle arriva Place de la Concorde. Là, elle vit un homme, assez grand, akumatisé. Il disait être le « Gardien », le Vigile de tout Paris.

Il s'agissait d'un veilleur de nuit qui avait été renvoyé et arrêté. Il était accusé de complicité suite à braquage. L'erreur ne venait pas de lui mais du système de sécurité qui était défectueux.

Et suite à ce fâcheux malentendu, il fut akumatisé. Ces nouveaux pouvoirs lui permettaient d'électrocuter et d'immobiliser toute personne qui entrait en contact avec ses gants. Et son talkie-walkie, objet renfermant l'akuma, lui permettait d'émettre des ultra-sons.

\- Te voilà enfin, c'est que tu te faisais attendre ma Lady.

\- …

\- Ma Lady… ?

\- Finissons-en rapidement.

\- Eh bien, c'est que tu n'es pas très matinale on dirait Buginette. Tu es même un poil, grincheuse !

Chat rigola. Mais Ladybug n'était pas vraiment d'humeur et ça, le félin l'avait remarqué. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler, et il osa enfin à briser ce silence malaisant.

\- J'aimerais te parler, une fois que tout ça soit fini.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Si tu as aimé n'hésite pas à le dire dans les commentaires ;)**

 **A une prochaine pour la suite (si vous la souhaitez :p)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Reste avec moi

**Hey ! Me revoilà !**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos suivis !**

 **J'ai remarqué que j'ai fait quelques petites fautes, veuillez m'en excuser (tellement pressée de publier ce premier chapitre que je n'ai pas repérer toutes les coquilles !).**

 **Bref ! Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement** **DeabraHart, Lili76 et Eleryn'Lys. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tellement aimé leur fics que j'ai voulu en écrire une (Continuez comme ça les filles ! J'adore ce que vous faites !)!**

 **Sur ce voici le second chapitre,**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- J'aimerais te parler, une fois que tout ça soit fini.

Ladybug allait rétorquer, mais elle vit le regard de Chat. Il était sérieux. Elle acquiesça en silence.

\- Bon aller, ce n'est pas tout mais on a Paris à sauver. Tu viens ma Lady ? Il est temps d'aller lui chat-parder son petit akuma.

En une seconde, elle retrouva le Chat Noir habituel. Alors que le héros s'élança à l'aide son bâton vers le Gardien, Ladybug était de plus en plus perplexe face à ce personnage.

Mais Chat Noir avait raison, elle devait s'occuper de cet akuma et non de son cœur. Elle rejoignit son partenaire qui était déjà, comme à son habitude, en train de taquiner l'akumatisé.

\- Ooooooh ! Vas-y doucement avec l'électricité, j'ai des montées de tensions et j'ai le poil facilement statique. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de… retirer ces gants !

Le félin prit son bâton et frappa un grand coup sur l'une des mains du Gardien. Mais un choc électrique commença à remonter de manière fulgurante le bâton du Chat. La réaction de Ladybug ne se fit pas attendre, elle enroula son yo-yo autour de la taille du héros.

D'un coup sec, elle le tira vers elle, rompant ainsi le contact. Le Chat se retrouva par terre avec les cheveux hérissés, chargés d'électricité.

\- Chaton, chaton… Aurais-tu oublié une règle physique élémentaire ? Le métal est conducteur d'électricité. Un peu plus et tu finissais carbonisé.

\- Oh, non… Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me faire disjoncter !

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Elle regarda la crinière de son partenaire, une des mèches commençait à légèrement prendre feu.

\- Oh ! Regarde cette flamme, c'est mon amour qui commence à s'embraser pour toi ma Lady !

Elle prit la petite flamme entre son pouce et son index, et l'écrasa.

\- Noooon ! Pourquoi éteindre si violemment la flamme de mon amour ?!

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu as plus que disjoncté… Tu as pété les plombs !

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir ! Paris n'a plus besoin de vous ! Paris a un nouveau héros, un nouveau protecteur ! Et cette fois-ci… les criminels ne seront plus épargnés. Les rues de Paris seront sereines et les Parisiens pourront enfin être en paix ! Alors donnez-moi vos Miraculous !

L'akumatisé brandit son talkie-walkie vers nos deux héros. Il enclencha le bouton ON. Immédiatement, l'appareil se mit à vibrer et à émettre une violente vague d'ultrasons.

Cette vague frappa brutalement les deux jeunes héros de plein fouet.

Ils étaient sonnés à cause de ces vibrations.

Et, ils étaient plaqués contre l'obélisque.

Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

La pression était trop forte. Si forte, qu'elle empêchait Marinette de respirer correctement. Sa cage thoracique était comprimée entre les ultrasons et le pilier.

Ils étaient à la merci du Gardien.

\- Prends leurs Miraculous !

Tout en avançant avec le talkie-walkie vers Ladybug et Chat Noir, le Gardien tendit sa main droite en direction des boucles d'oreilles de la jeune fille.

Les vibrations étaient de plus en plus fortes, les côtes de Ladybug commençaient à ne plus supporter cette pression.

Crac.

Le pilier commença à céder sous la pression des ultrasons.

La fissure s'élargie en une fraction de seconde.

L'obélisque se brisa en deux.

Le Gardien arrêta son attaque, surpris. Il recula de manière instinctive. Libérant la brune et le blond.

Le pilier s'écrasa et s'éclata au sol. Des millions de débris s'entassaient sur la Place. La poussière volait dans tous les sens. Quasiment la moitié de la Place était submergée par ce nuage de particules et de débris.

Le choc avait permis à Chat de revenir à lui. Il prit avec lui la coccinelle, inconsciente. Il allongea son bâton pour se réfugier sur les toits du Musée d'Orsay.

Le nuage avait permis aux héros de s'enfuir sans que le Gardien ne s'en aperçoive. Le félin jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus de la grande verrière, de l'autre côté, on pouvait clairement voir le nuage de poussière qui montait de plus en plus.

Après s'être assuré de leur sécurité, ses yeux se posaient sur la jeune héroïne, inconsciente, dans ses bras.

\- La… Ladybug… ?

Il la secoua légèrement, en attente de réponse.

Rien.

\- Ladybug… hey… ! Respire !

Il allongea le corps de sa partenaire, il plaça ses mains sur sa cage et entreprit rapidement un massage cardiaque.

\- Restes avec moi… Tu restes avec moi !... Ladybug… ? Ladybug !

Il commença à alterner entre le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche. Il accentuait ses gestes sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

\- S'il te plait… !

Alors que Chat essayait éperdument de réanimer la jeune fille, il voyait tous moments passés avec elle. Tous les combats qu'ils avaient pu mener ensemble.

De Climatika au Disclocœur, quand elle l'avait embrassé pour le défaire de l'emprise de l'akumatisé. Du Mime à l'Imposteur, quand elle l'eut reconnu entre les deux Chats Noirs, quand elle savait lequel était le vrai. De Reflekata à Volpina. D'Audimatrix au Hibou Noir. Depuis Cœur de Pierre, le premier akuma, qu'ils ont combattu, de leur première rencontre.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Marinette et Ladybug étaient les deux personnes qu'ils chérissait le plus au monde. Il ne voulait pas les voir blessées.

La vue de Ladybug allongée, ne répondant pas accentuait cette douleur qu'il avait connu le jour de la disparition de sa mère.

« - Non. Tout mais pas ça. » Se répétait-il inlassablement.

Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elles.

Les larmes coulaient tellement le long de son visage, sa vue se brouillaient sous le flux incessant. Le costume rouge et noir de Ladybug était parsemé de son chagrin.

\- Reste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

Un mouvement. Puis deux. Il répétait ses gestes inlassablement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à tout ça… ? Pourquoi maintenant ?! Ladybug ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul...

Chat se rendait compte, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, que ce soit Ladybug ou Marinette. Pourquoi pensait-il aux deux en même temps ? Pourquoi son cœur se déchirait-il ?

...

Puis...

...

Un signe.

Le signe de vie qu'attendait Chat Noir. Ladybug commença à toussoter, puis à tousser comme il faut.

\- Ma Lady !

Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de son partenaire. Elle pouvait voir qu'il trônait au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ch... Chat ?

Ces mots réveillèrent le félin. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle. Laissant éclater son chagrin à plein poumon. Elle était, là. Vivante !

\- Ladybug ! J'ai eu si peur ! Si peur... de te perdre !

La jeune héroïne ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'esquisser un mince sourire. De ses bras, elle l'enlaça en retour pour le rassurer. Pour lui confirmer sa présence. Chat n'en était que plus heureux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il défit son étreinte. Faisant face à sa Lady, les yeux luisant. Il commença à se relever. Il tendit sa main à la brune.

\- Nous avons encore un akuma à attraper.

Elle accepta cette main féline sans rechigner. Mais.

Une douleur vint ébranler la coccinelle. Ses côtes lui faisait mal. L'attaque du Gardien avait été trop violent pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'arrêter. Elle prit une grande inspiration, saisit la main de Chat et se releva. Ladybug atterrit dans les bras puissants de son partenaire. A cette occasion, il la prit par la taille et sortit son bâton. Il était temps pour eux de régler le compte du Gardien une bonne fois pour toute. Ils n'avaient qu'à suivre les sirènes. Elles leurs indiquaient l'endroit où se trouvait leur cible.

Il était au Louvre.

\- Allons-y. Plus vite on aura fini et plus vite tu pourras me dire ce que tu avais à me dire Chaton.

Le bâton s'agrandit en un instant. Et de toits en toits, les héros de Paris arrivèrent enfin.

\- L'akuma est sans doute dans son talkie-walkie.

\- Il faut rester sur nos garde, vu l'attaque qu'il nous lancé tout à l'heure. Surtout toi ma Lady. Si... Si jamais tu revenais à te faire toucher... Alors...

L'index de Ladybug se mit doucement sur les lèvres de son Chat.

\- Chuuuuut... Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes des héros. Et les héros ne baissent pas les bras aussi facilement. Je comprends où tu veux en venir Chat. Et je te promets que je ferrais attention. Compris ?

Le félin agita la tête de haut en bas plusieurs fois. Il avait confiance en sa Lady. Il savait qu'elle les mènerait vers la victoire.

\- Bien, dans ce cas... LUCKY CHARM !

Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, horriblement mal. Mais elle ne flancha pas une seconde. Son Lucky Charm lui offrit une combinaison en caoutchouc. Là, elle compris de suite ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Chat, fais diversion ! Je m'approcherais de lui au moment le plus opportun. Et je le saisirais par les mains. Tu en profiteras pour détruire le talkie-walkie !

\- Bien !

\- Mais ne fais pas bêtise. Ne te prends pas ces vibrations !

Il arrêta sa Lady dans son élan, il la regarda sérieusement.

\- Ma lady, je peux encaisser son attaque encore une fois. C'est ça notre moment opportun. Quand il m'attaquera avec ces vibrations, là tu lui saisis le poignet gauche, c'est dans cette main là qu'il a le talkie-walkie, et tu lui prends ! J'ai remarqué que l'attaque cessait si le talkie-walkie changeait de direction !

\- Mais Chat, c'est trop dangereux ! Tu as vu ce que sa précédente a causé comme dégâts ?!

\- Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point j'en suis conscient. Fais moi confiance comme je te fais confiance.

\- Bien !

Ladybug se décala et se cacha dans l'angle mort du Gardien. Elle enfila sa combinaison intégrale et attendait le signal de son partenaire qui ne tarda pas à se manifester face à l'akumatisé.

\- Gaaaaaarde à vous ! Ah ? On n'est pas à l'armée ? Désolé, mais vu la Tension qui émane ici, on s'y croirait !

Le Gardien se rua vers le héros, gants armés et parés. Il l'esquiva agilement sans le moindre souci.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air !

Chat continuait de provoquer l'akumatisé au corps à corps, il n'attendait plus que Ladybug se rapproche un peu plus.

\- Fais attention Gardien ! Ladybug ne doit pas être loin !

En parlant de Ladybug, cette dernière c'était faufilée derrière le petit triangle de verre situé non loin du combat. Chat aperçu sa partenaire, un petit sourire se dessina dans le coin de ses lèvres. Le moment était venu de mettre un terme aux agissements de ce nouveau protecteur. D'un bond agile, Chat Noir se mit en retrait. Et comme il l'avait prédit, le Gardien brandit l'objet akumatisé et déclencha aussitôt une attaque d'ultrasons sur Chat Noir. Il l'encaissa de plein fouet, mais contrairement à l'autre fois, il ne se laissait pas submerger. Il avait concentré toutes ses forces dans ses jambes et dans ses bras. Tenant son bâton, fermement, il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise.

C'est à ce moment là que Ladybug décida de surgir, elle attrapa le poignet gauche et voulu lui prendre son talkie-walkie.

Mais il n'était pas là ! Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait changé délibérément de main.

L'attaque cessa sur Chat mais le Gardien dirigea l'objet en direction de Ladybug.

\- Non ! Ladybug !

Chat prit appui sur son bâton et se projeta vers le Gardien.

\- CATACLYSME !

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre !**

 **Je suis ultra productive aujourd'hui, c'est fou (en espérant que ça reste le cas !).**

 **N'hésites pas à laisser un com' ;p**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Urgences et complications

**Ah que coucou, je suis déjà de retour !**

 **Alors petite mise au point sur le second chapitre : personnellement il n'était pas à mon goût, je me suis déçue moi-même ! Si vous l'avais aimé j'en suis ravie et si c'était pas trop ça, j'espère que je vais me rattraper auprès de vous dans ce Troisième chapitre !**

 **Ps : Je ne sais vraiment pas où je vais, j'écris au feeling !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture mes petits Miraculous 3**

* * *

\- CATACLYSME !

Chat avait pris appui sur son bâton pour se propulser vers l'akumatisé, qui allait porter une nouvelle attaque sur la belle coccinelle. Son instinct protecteur avait réagi. Son instinct de félin. Il pouvait le remercier.

Il arriva juste à temps pour porter un coup de cataclysme sur la main droite du Gardien, il rata de peu l'objet convoité. Mais une douleur survient subitement. Le gant noircit et sa main commença à se décomposer. Il lâcha son appareil. La rage et la douleur se me mélangeaient et se lisaient sur son visage.

\- Chat !

Ladybug était ébranlée, Chat l'avait sauvé mais il avait surtout blessé cet homme. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il était certes akumatisé mais il était sous l'emprise de l'ennemi ! En aucun cas il était responsable de ce qu'il faisait. Chat avait compris au regard de sa partenaire, qu'il était allé trop loin. Derrière ce costume, il n'y avait qu'un innocent, dont le coeur avait été noirci.

Le Gardien chargea son gant gauche et attaqua le félin.

Ladybug le saisit par le gant, bloquant l'électricité avec la combinaison en caoutchouc. Elle le retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Du mieux que pouvait supporter ses côtes !

\- Chat ! Le talkie-walkie ! Vite !

Il ne se fit pas prier d'eux fois. Il attrapa le talkie-walkie qui était aux pieds de l'homme. Il le prit et le brisa d'un coup sec. Il le laissa tomber par terre. L'akuma sortit de la partie haute de l'appareil. La coccinelle défit son emprise. Elle ouvrit son yoyo en deux.

\- Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal !

Son yoyo l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté.

\- J't'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon.

Elle regarda le petit être blanc s'envoler au loin dans le vaste ciel bleu. Elle dévêtit la combinaison et la lança.

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Tout était revenu à sa place, l'obélisque de la Place de la Concorde était de nouveau là, intact en entier. Le Gardien était redevenu le pauvre vigile. Sa main droite était de retour.

Les jambes de Ladybug ne supportaient plus son poids. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. C'était enfin fini. La tension était retombée. La douleur de ses côtes se réveilla. Mais elle n'en tenait pas compte.

\- Ma Lady !

Chat se précipita vers elle. Elle lui fit signe que tout aller bien.

Elle pensait juste au Papillon. Il était clair qu'il venait de plus en plus dangereux. Elle avait failli y passer, Chat Noir aussi. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la peur la traversa de toute part. Chat avait failli y passer. Son Chaton. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une seule seconde sauver Paris sans lui. Sans son partenaire.

Que fallait-il faire ? Dire à Chat d'arrêter ? Impossible. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour faire face au Papillon. Une seule solution s'offrait à eux : vaincre une bonne fois pour toute cet ennemi qui tourmentait Paris depuis des années.

Elle se releva, ignorant la douleur qui était de plus en plus forte. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Paris avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Et Chat aussi.

Elle se dirigea, accompagnée du félin, vers l'homme qui avait était akumatisé. Elle regarda plus attentivement sa main droite. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout aller bien.

Il reprit ses esprits et vit les deux héros.

\- Ladybug ? Chat Noir ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous avez été akumatisé, monsieur…?

\- Armand, Armand Rousset. Alors comme ça j'ai été akumatisé… Est-ce… Est-ce que j'ai fait beaucoup de dégâts ? Non… Est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ?!

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Plus important. Est-ce que vous pouvez bouger votre main droite s'il vous plaît ?

\- Ma main droite ? Bien sûr.

Armand leva son bras vers son torse pour que les deux héros voient sa main. Il commença à la bouger. Tout allait bien. Si ce n'est que son pouce ne répondait pratiquement plus.

\- Ce… C'est bizarre. Je sens plus mon pouce.

\- Oh non !

\- C'est à cause de moi… Je vous ai… Vous avez reçu mon cataclysme en plein sur votre main. Et… elle a commencé à se décomposer.

\- Mais elle est de nouveau là ! On vous appelle une ambulance. Il faut s'assurer que ce n'est que temporaire.

\- D'accord. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Chat Noir, si vous l'avez fait... C'était pour une bonne raison...

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva enfin au Louvre. Les héros expliquèrent la situation aux ambulanciers. Armand fut emmené à l'hôpital Hôtel-Dieu en urgence.

Ladybug et Chat Noir l'accompagnaient. Leur temps était pratiquement écoulé. Pendant qu'Armand subissait de nombreux examens, les héros se séparèrent dans des coins opposés de l'hôpital, à l'abri des regards.

Chat Noir fit place à Adrien. Ladybug fit place à Marinette. Chacun sortit le mets que leur kwami respectif adorait.

\- Marinette, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Tikki…

\- Mais tu as mal !

\- Oui mais… là, ce n'est pas Marinette dont il est question, mais d'Armand. Il faut vraiment vérifier que tout va bien. Et qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles. Tout ça m'inquiète…

Tikki resta silencieuse tout en observant Marinette.

Il était temps pour les kwamis de regagner les bijoux magiques.

Armand avait fini ses examens. Les médecins étaient unanimes.

Rien ne pouvait garantir le rétablissement de la main d'Armand. Comme rien ne pouvait garantir son non rétablissement.

Étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ce cas, ils avaient préféré garder Armand sous surveillance pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque évolution.

Ladybug était mitigée, d'un côté elle était contente que le parisien aille bien, mais une inquiétude grandissait en elle. On n'avait pas la certitude qu'Armand puisse recouvrer entièrement l'usage de sa main.

Elle s'inquiétait pour n'importe quel citoyen, n'importe quelle citoyenne. Les attaques du Papillon se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, et maintenant les héros en venaient à blesser les innocents.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix féline de son partenaire.

\- Ma Lady ?

\- Ah, Chat. Désolée j'étais, encore… Dans mes pensées. Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ça attendra. Je voudrais que tu consultes un des médecins tant qu'on y est.

\- Mais ça va Chat.

\- Non sérieusement. Je veux que tu ailles voir un médecin. Je ne te parlerai qu'après.

La coccinelle soupira, elle accepta à contre cœur.

Le félin avait déjà interpellé une des urgentistes.

\- Je suis le Dr Ariane, enchantée Ladybug. Venez.

Elle emmena la jeune héroïne vers une salle de consultation.

\- Je ne vais pas vous demander de vous changer. Indiquez-moi juste où vous avez mal.

\- Aux côtes gauches. Je ressens une douleur dès que je bouge, je sens que ça me tire.

\- Quand j'appuie ici…?

Le docteur fit une légère pression du bout de ses doigts sur l'une des côtes de Ladybug.

\- Aïe !

\- Hum… Ça ne me semble pas être cassé mais vu la douleur… J'aimerais faire une radio pour voir plus en détail. Je voudrais voir combien de côtes sont endommagée et surtout voir dans quel état elles sont.

\- … Ecoutez… ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais…

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Votre identité doit rester secrète. On peut tenter de faire une radio avec votre costume. Si le cliché est altéré, je vous laisserai partir et vous pourrez consulter autre part, sans être Ladybug.

La brune acquiesça doucement.

Le Dr Ariane la conduisit dans une autre pièce. Là, elle se mit debout face à une grande plaque de métal, grise et froide. Elle se tenait aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait. L'objectif se dirigea vers l'héroïne rouge et prit de nombreux clichés. On demanda à Ladybug de se placer de face, de profil, de dos…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, son supplice était enfin fini.

Elle attendait les tirages dans le bureau du docteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Ariane entra, clichés en main.

Ladybug retenu sa respiration.

\- Alors… Par chance les radios sont plutôt bonnes. Néanmoins… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous avez trois côtes fêlées, dont une qui est presque cassée. Je recommande du repos, beaucoup de repos. Je vais vous donner des antidouleurs et du myorelaxant. Normalement vos côtes devraient guérir sous 3 semaines. Mais… Je préfère que vous soyez sous surveillance pendant au minimum 6 semaines. Donc pendant ce laps de temps, je vous prierais de ne plus être Ladybug.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est absurde ! Je dois continuer de protéger Paris !

\- Il y a toujours Chat Noir.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Oui il y a Chat Noir ! Et bien sûr qu'il peut protéger Paris !

\- Alors où le problème ?

\- Le problème c'est que je suis la seule qui puisse purifier les akumas.

\- … Si vous continuez ainsi, vous pourriez bien venir me revoir… Mais pas que pour des côtes ! Ça pourrait devenir plus grave !

\- Bon vous savez quoi ? On va faire un deal. Je laisse Chat s'occuper des akumas et je n'interviens que lorsque je dois le purifier, OK ? Comme ça je ne mets pas en danger, je purifie l'akumatisé et comme ça tout le monde est content !

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue… Mais bon, faisons comme ça, si vous n'oubliez pas de prendre vos antidouleurs et le myorelaxant !

\- Oui, oui. Je vous promets que je prendrais tout correctement.

Une fois la discussion terminée, Ladybug prit le sachet de médicaments, ainsi qu'une ordonnance anonyme.

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir de la sortie, son Chat l'attendait patiemment.

\- Alors ? Ma Lady ?

La coccinelle lui fit signe de la suivre dans un endroit plus discret. Ils allèrent sur les quais non loin de là. Tout était calme. Ladybug raconta ce que la doctoresse lui avait dit.

Chat était de plus en plus soucieux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ma Lady ? Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

\- Mais bien sûr que ça va ! Arrêtez tous de vous souciez de moi ! Ce n'est rien !

\- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Ladybug, tu as failli mourir ! Comme l'a dit le docteur, imagine, il t'arrive quelque chose de plus grave !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiète !

\- Moi ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas celui qui se retrouve avec des côtes fêlées !

\- Oui, toi ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Le héros blond eut un blocage.

\- Hein ?

* * *

 **Blblblblblbl et voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce troisième chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **La seule phrase de Ladybug a réussit à ébranler Chat Noir, comment va-t-il régir ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Doutes

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Bonne année mes petits scarabées, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses !**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette attente, mais disons que j'ai eu quelques complications à la fin de l'année : entre la grippe, les partiels, les fêtes et (le plus horrible) la perte d'une partie du chapitre 4 (oui, une partie s'est malencontreusement effacée pendant que j'écrivais sur mon drive et évidement je n'ai pas pu la retrouver, c'était la joie... !).**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre de l'année, gros bisous !**

* * *

\- Hein ?

La phrase de Ladybug résonnait en lui. Il resta sous le choc de cette déclaration. Quant à la principale concernée, elle regarda Chat, et au vu de sa réaction, elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

Ces mots… cette phrase qu'aurait plutôt dit Marinette, cette phrase avait franchi sa fine bouche, ses lèvres. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Cette passion qui grandissait pour Chat avait pris le dessus.

La coccinelle s'en voulait de pas avoir su la réprimer.

\- Ma Lady… ?

\- Je… je dois y aller.

S'armant de son yoyo, elle s'élança à toute vitesse dans les rues de Paris.

\- Ladybug !

Chat Noir tenta de la suivre. Seulement.

Bip.

Sa bague se mit à sonner. Contraint de devoir trouver une cachette, le félin dû arrêter sa poursuite. Dans une petite ruelle, Chat Noir fit de nouveau place à Adrien Agreste. Abattu, il recula et se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs. Il se replia sur lui-même.

\- Eh bien… On peut dire que c'était une catastrophe cette fois-ci.

\- Plagg…

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Attendre qu'un nouvel akuma se pointe pour pouvoir lui parler ? Connaissant Ladybug, elle se sera envolée avant que tu n'aies pu dire quoique ce soit.

\- Je… je ne sais pas Plagg… Je… j'aimerais être un peu seul…

Le kwami noir n'insista pas plus longtemps. Il retourna dans la veste de son propriétaire, tandis que le blond se replia de plus en plus. Il se morfondait. Son chagrin était immense. Et son doute ne faisait que grandir. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage. Mais son cœur oscillait tellement. Peut-être allait-il trop vite ? Il n'en savait rien. Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête. Que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

De son côté, Ladybug était redevenue Marinette. Tikki alla dans la petite sacoche pour de reposer. Alors que Marinette pressait le sachet de médicaments contre elle, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade et en même temps, elle sentait qu'il se déchirait. Elle savait que Chat avait des sentiments pour Ladybug, mais il n'en avait peut-être pas à pour Marinette, pour son vrai moi.

Elle et Ladybug étaient si similaires et si différentes à la fois. Et là, elle avait laissé Marinette s'exprimer mais sous le masque de Ladybug. Elle avait donné une chance de plus à l'héroïne de se rapprocher de son partenaire.

Ça aurait pu ne pas la déranger, mais… Chat Noir était amoureux de Ladybug et non de Marinette. S'il apprenait la vérité, il se pourrait bien qu'il ne veuille plus la voir, il se pourrait qu'il soit déçu. Cette amie en qui il avait confiance, cette amie à qui il se confiait. Tout ça ne pourrait ne plus exister. Aussi bien pour Marinette que pour Ladybug. La rupture serait totale. Comment avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui jouait un double jeu ?

Exténuée, Marinette arriva enfin chez elle. Elle entra doucement et vérifia que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Elle monta dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement. Le sachet en main, la brune le cacha dans son tiroir. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents, ses amis.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit sur la pointe des pieds et se mit sous sa couette discrètement. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal mais pas autant que son cœur.

Mais, ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Entre la douleur de ses côtes et celle de son cœur, entre ses doutes et sa tristesse, elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Dans l'après midi, ses amis commencèrent à se réveiller un à un.

\- Hey ! Bonjour Mari !

\- Hein ? Ah, bonjour Alya…

\- T'as l'air fatiguée… T'as pensé à Adrien toute la nuit ?

\- Hein ? Non, non… Rien de spécial…

La brune se leva sous le regard ébahi de son amie. Elle n'en revenait pas. Marinette qui avait pour habitude de rougir rien qu'en entendant le prénom d'Adrien, n'avait rien fait. Elle était indifférente.

\- Attends, Mari ! Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?!

Elle prit la brune par les épaules, lui obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Entre hier soir et ce matin…? Je ne te reconnais plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Alya…

Marinette se mordait les lèvres. Elle voulait tellement se confier à Alya, se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Tikki. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se résignait à contre coeur.

\- Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! En parlant d'Adrien, je vais aller le voir !

Pour une seconde fois, Marinette prit la fuite. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe. Là, la brune vit ses amis tous plus ou moins réveillés.

Automatiquement, elle prit le grand plateau de viennoiseries que ses parents lui avaient préparé la vieille.

\- Hey, salut Marinette !

\- Oh, je suis pas contre un petit café avec un croissant…

Elle s'exécuta. Tous ses invités étaient chouchoutés. Nino se leva enfin.

\- Un revenant !

\- Youhouuuuu !

\- Nino ! Nino !

\- Salut les gars…

Il les salua d'un petit geste de main. Il était épuisé et n'avait presque plus de voix. Il faut dire que Nino a été particulièrement impressionnant hier soir. Il avait fait le DJ non stop jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se couche. Il avait tellement crier que sa voix lui faisait défaut et il avait un peu trop bu aussi mais il avait ça dans le sang. C'était un fêtard dans l'âme.

\- Eh, Nino, il est où Adrien ?

\- Ah, Adrien ? Il est parti quand tout le monde dormait. Il a dit qu'il devait absolument rentrer quand la fête était finie, ordre du paternel.

\- Bon, c'est déjà cool qu'il ait pu venir !

\- Enfin surtout que son père l'ait laissé sortir.

\- Pas faux.

Il n'était pas là. Marinette baissa légèrement la tête. D'un côté elle aurait aimé le voir mais d'un autre elle était soulagée. Son coeur n'allait pas de nouveau la lancer et lui re-poser cette question : qui choisir ?

L'après-midi passa rapidement, ils aidaient tous la brune à ranger et à nettoyer la maison. Puis ils rentraient chacun leur tour. Et la plupart allait terminer leur nuit chez eux.

\- À demain Marinette !

\- Encore une fois bon anniversaire !

\- C'était super !

Alya et Marinette passaient un dernier coup de serpillière avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, lâchant un grand soupir de soulagement.

\- J'avais jamais autant fait le ménage jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai explosé mon quota !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais au moins c'est fait et comme ça mes parents seront contents quand ils rentreront !

\- Et tu pourras refaire des soirées comme ça ~ !

Alya resta quelques minutes avant de partir. Elle salua la sino-française, Marinette attendu qu'Alya disparaisse dans un coin de rue avant de fermer sa porte.

La brune monta rapidement à l'étage pour prendre enfin ses antidouleurs. Elle avait réussi à supporter la douleur durant tout ce temps mais là, elle arrivait à la limite.

Elle se renversa sur son lit, la petite coccinelle sortie de son sac à main, inquiète.

\- Marinette…

\- Ce… Ça va aller… Je dois être forte…

\- Ce n'est pas que pour ça que je m'inquiète… Je veux parler aussi d'Adrien et de Chat Noir, enfin surtout de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir, pendant un moment elle avait réussi à l'oublier, comme Adrien. Mais Tikki avait raison de s'inquiéter. Elle avait bien vu comment Marinette avait réagit ce matin.

Fixant son plafond, Marinette commença à fermer doucement les yeux. Les antidouleurs faisaient effet et la fatigue la gagnait.

Ce soir-là, Chat n'était pas venu.

Adrien était rentré chez lui entre temps. Il était rentré par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Nathalie ou même par son père.

S'il n'était pas venu ce soir là, c'est parce que tous ces événements s'entassaient au fur et à mesure qu'il retraçait cette journée. Il se triturait lui-même l'esprit.

Puis il repensa à sa Lady, étalée sur le sol, mourante. Il la revoyait aussi quand elle lui avait dit cette phrase.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé en même temps à Marinette ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il se souvenait de Ladybug, Marinette apparaissait en même temps ?

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient pourtant si éloignées. Mais quand il était Chat Noir, il voyait dans les yeux de Marinette la silhouette de sa Lady.

Il s'endormit avec l'image des deux femmes en tête.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette arriva de justesse au lycée.

Elle arriva en même temps qu'un blond. Il se regardèrent. Les deux étaient presque gênés en présence de l'autre.

\- Sa-Salut Adrien.

\- Salut Marinette.

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore. Ils rougirent. Mais aucun des deux ne détourna les yeux.

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- On devrait y aller.

\- Oui…

Il se hâtèrent vers leur salle de classe. Alya leur fit de grands gestes.

\- Bah tu vois qu'ils ne sont pas fâchés… c'était pas la peine de m'appeler hier pour me raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est vrai Nino ! Marinette était trop bizarre hier et puis tu m'as dit qu'Adrien l'était aussi ! Y a forcément un lien !

\- T'es parano…

\- Non, non. Mon flair de journaliste ne me trompe jamais !

\- … Au fait, t'as vu que t'avais manqué Ladybug et Chat Noir hier ?

\- Ah ! Oui ! Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! La seule fois où je ne peux pas, il faut qu'il se pointent et euh-... Ne changes pas de sujet !

\- Alors les amoureux, déjà en train de nous faire une scène de ménage ?

Marinette et Adrien arrivèrent devant la salle.

\- Ahaha… Très drôle Adrien.

\- Ne m'inclus pas dedans. J'ai pas besoin de l'aider pour qu'elle fasse une scène, c'est un spectacle à elle seule !

\- En attendant, le spectacle, c'est ta copine ! Un peu de respect quand même !

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire.

\- Eh bien, je vois que le week-end fut reposant. J'espère que vous en avez profité, parce que les choses sérieuses commencent dans quelques semaines, jeunes gens.

\- Oui M. Dumas !

\- Vous inquiétez pas M'sieur !

\- J'ai été jeune avant vous, je sais qu'il est tentant de s'attarder à d'autres choses qu'aux révisions, mais c'est votre avenir.

Toute la classe se hâta dans la salle. Marinette se mit à son habitude à côté d'Alya, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un profond soupir de désespoir et de fatigue.

A vrai dire, que ce soit Marinette ou Adrien, aucun des deux n'avaient vu passer les cours de la matinée. Ils étaient bien plus occupés à finir leur nuit. Nino et Alya avaient été supers, ils faisaient en sorte de les réveiller quand ils sentaient que les profs allaient les interroger ou allaient regarder dans leur direction.

A la pause de midi, les quatre amis s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. La brune sortit une petite boite qui contenait ses médicaments.

\- T'es malade Marinette ? _Demanda, Adrien inquiet._

\- Hein ? Ah euh non, non ! C'est juste… juste des vitamines et du magnésium ! Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment… tu comprends ? Ca m'aide à tenir.

\- Ne va pas nous faire un malaise et tout… Le BAC approche !

\- On est en plein dedans tu veux dire… _Soupira Nino._

\- Barf, les épreuves de langues étaient faciles.

\- Parles pour toi Agreste… Je me suis ramassée en anglais ! Mauvais karma avec Chloé ! Pourquoi elle m'a fait son sketch juste avant l'épreuve !

\- Tu vas te rattrapée Alya.

\- En parlant de Chloé, tu sais qu'elle l'a mauvaise que tu ne l'ais pas invité à ta soirée ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? J'allais pas lui demander de venir, sachant qu'elle l'aurait surement bousillée !

\- Ahahaha ! Pas faux, mais attends-toi à ce qu'elle vienne te faire son numéro !

\- Elle me fait pas peur. Je vais pas me laisser marcher dessus.

\- Je te retrouve enfin Mari ! _Rigola Alya._

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Alya ne se pose sur le pendentif de Marinette.

\- Wahou, c'est nouveau ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ton pendentif !

\- Ah euh, oui. Je l'ai reçu pour anniversaire.

Le blondinet commença à rougir légèrement. Elle l'avait gardé à son cou. Elle le portait ! Sa joie était immense.

\- Par qui ? Il est trop mignon ! Oooooh, je rêve ou c'est une patte de chat ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Miaou, serait-ce là le présent d'un admirateur checret ?

\- Alya !

Alya se rapprochait de Marinette et tendait sa main telle une patte de chat qui allait saisir un objet. La brune prit son pendentif entre ses mains et tenta de s'éloigner de son amie. Mais Alya était de plus en plus proche, si bien que Marinette s'éloignait de plus en plus.

\- Aaaaah !

Elle finit par tomber. Les trois amis se mirent à rire.

\- Bah alors Mari ? On ne veut pas me montrer son petit bijou ?

\- T'es vache Alya, laisse-la.

\- Tu peux parler, tu rigoles aussi !

\- Ça va Marinette ?

\- Ça va Mari ? Je suis désolée !

La brune respirait fortement, elle se tenait le côté sur lequel elle était tombée, sur le côté gauche. Ses côtes avaient percuté le sol, la douleur la lançait.

\- Mari ? Tu t'es fait mal ?!

Aussitôt, Adrien se précipita vers la jeune brune. Il la regarda se tenir le côté gauche. Et d'un coup, il avait la vision de Ladybug allongée. Il fut perturbé. Alya et Nino se regroupèrent autour de la brune.

\- Mari ?

\- Je… ça va. Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste mal retombée je crois…

\- T'es sûre ? Tu sais on peut aller à l'infirmerie et-

\- Non. Je vous dis que ça va. Je veux juste me relever.

\- Adrien aide-la. Adrien ?

Le blond était figé, ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Il essayait de trouver une raison, une logique à tout ça.

\- Adrien Agreste !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Alya. Nino avait aidé Marinette à se relever et à se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien tous les deux ? J'vous trouve trop bizarres !

\- Non, désolé, je euh… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Marinette tu as mal aux côtes ?

\- Euh… Un petit peu ! Vu qu'elles viennent de percuter le sol, ça fait forcément mal !

\- Tu ne t'es pas blessée avant ?

\- Euh, non pourquoi ? C'est juste sur le coup, mais ça va mieux maintenant !

En réalité, Marinette avait très mal mais elle avait appris au cours de sa vie de super héroïne à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

Adrien, quant à lui resta perplexe face à la douleur de Marinette, il ne remettait pas en question sa parole mais son instinct lui disait que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas entièrement vrai.

\- On devrait se dépêcher. Les cours vont reprendre.

\- Ok ! Je vais juste aller aux toilettes avant !

\- D'accord, on se rejoint après !

Adrien prit son plateau, le rangea et se précipita aux toilettes. Il vérifia qu'il était bien seul et laissa sortir son kwami noir de sa poche.

\- Marinette… Et si… et si c'était elle Ladybug ? Si elles ne faisaient qu'un ? Raaaaah ! T'en penses quoi Plagg ?

\- Je dois dire que c'est étrange, c'est vrai. Mais ne sautes pas sur une conclusion hâtive. Elle l'a dit elle-même, c'est dû au choc.

\- Mais elle semblait avoir si mal. Tu crois qu'elle aurait eu aussi mal juste en tombant de sa chaise ?

\- Ça reste à voir.

Le jeune homme fit les cents pas. Il cherchait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Marinette était-elle Ladybug ? Ladybug était-elle Marinette ? Mais Plagg avait raison, il ne fallait pas se précipiter et conclure trop rapidement que les deux jeunes femmes qui faisaient chavirer son coeur n'était en fait qu'une seule et même personne. Cette idée l'effrayait un peu.

La sonnerie retentie.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Il serait dommage de rater… C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

\- Sport, 3x500 et on est évalué.

\- Ah, le sport. Quelque chose qui n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi ! Je vais faire une sieste en attendant.

\- J'espère que ça va aller pour Marinette… Mais en même temps… ça serait l'heure de vérité… Pensa Adrien.

* * *

 **Blblblbl voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre chapitre !**

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans ce fameux cours de sport ?**

 **Est-ce qu'il va permettre à Adrien de fonder ses doutes ?!**

 **Vous le saurez la prochaine fois, nah :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter en attendant !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sport, glaces et larmes

**Hey ! Me revoilà petits scarabées !**

 **Enfin nous avons eu ce fameux épisode 9 ! *cri de fan hystérique* !**

 **Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! :D**

* * *

L'angoisse. Voilà quel fut le sentiment qui émergeait petit à petit chez la jeune brune. Elle serait ses dents et pressait la lanière de son sac de ses douces mains.

Pourquoi était-elle tombée ce midi ? Pourquoi était est-ce arrivé ?

Les antidouleurs faisaient parfaitement effet jusqu'à sa chute. Elle n'avait pas prévu une telle situation et c'est ce qui la stressait.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas sécher le cours. Elle était évaluée pour le BAC, et seule une dispense du toubib aurait pu la sauver.

Une seule possibilité : se reposer sur l'effet des antidouleurs et en prendre plus. Elle savait que le surdosage pouvait être dangereux. Mais elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que ça serait la seule et unique fois qu'elle en abuserait.

Juste avant de se changer, elle sortit la petite boîte où étaient les fameux médicaments.

Elle faisait rapidement le vide dans sa tête, et prit les 2 antidouleurs de plus. Les cachets se faisaient sentir dans leur descente. Marinette déglutissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour aller très vite rejoindre Alya dans les vestiaires.

Après être retournée aux vestiaires et s'être changée, la jeune styliste arriva sur le terrain de sport et alla se joindre à sa classe.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour cette épreuve ! _Fit la sévère madame Cordier._

\- Ouais, ouais aussi motivés qu'elle ne sourit. _Chuchota Alya._

\- Je fais l'appel. Agreste !

\- Présent.

\- Bruel !

\- Présent.

\- Bourgeois !

Un long silence planait dans l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Chloé Bourgeois !

\- Euh, elle a une dispense madame. _Fit timidement Sabrina tout en tendant cette fameuse dispense._

\- Je vois, très bien.

\- Eh bah voyons ! Madame la duchesse avait trop peur de se casser un ongle ? Ou bien d'empester la sueur ? _Commença à pester Alya._

\- Bon je reprends. Césaire !

\- Voui, présente m'dame.

\- Un peu plus d'entrain je vous pris, mademoiselle. Couffaine !

\- Pré… Présente.

Tandis que la prof continuait de faire l'appel, et de donner les conditions d'évaluation, la brune angoissait de plus en plus et pour une fois enviait la blonde qui avait réussi à se soustraire à ce calvaire.

L'appel terminé, madame Cordier demanda à la classe de former les duos habituels et de prendre les supports, les feuilles et les chronomètres pour noter les performances de chacun.

\- Alya…

\- Oui Mari ?

\- Tu… Tu peux passer en première ? J'ai pris un… Un doliprane pour la douleur de tout à l'heure et…

\- Tu as encore mal ?!

\- Non, non c'est juste au cas où tu vois. Et donc comme je l'ai pris avant de venir j'aimerais laisser le temps qu'il agisse.

\- Oui, je comprends pas de soucis !

\- Merci.

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de Marinette. Sa meilleure amie le lui rendit. Adrien, qui regardait discrètement les jeunes femmes, sentit que ses joues devenaient rouges à la vue de sa belle camarade. Et quand elle avait sourit, ah, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle était parfaite comme… Comme Ladybug. Les conseils de Plagg étaient loin dans son esprit et le cœur du jeune blond frémissait à l'idée que les jeunes femmes ne faisaient qu'une. Il aimerait une seule et même personne, son amour naissant pour la jeune styliste serait l'approfondissement de son amour passionnel pour Ladybug. Que demandait de plus ?

\- Du coup, c'est Alya qui commence. Tu permets ? Je vais comment pour être avec elle.

\- OK. Je vais prendre le chrono et tout ce qui va avec !

\- Du nerf ! L'épreuve va bientôt commencer !

\- Aller, dépêche toi Bro.

\- En position !

Tout le monde se hâtait à son poste. La rigidité de madame Cordier étant connue, personne ne traîna.

\- À vos marques… Prêts… Partez !

Un coup de sifflet strident marqua le départ du 3x500m. Les chronomètres en main, les yeux rivés sur leur partenaire, ceux qui étaient le long du terrain étaient opérationnels.

Adrien se rapprocha de la belle brune alors qu'elle regardait Alya se faire distancer par Nino.

\- Eh, bien. Nino est en forme malgré tout.

\- Oui, qui l'eût cru ? Lui qui était complètement à plat dimanche matin. Il a bien récupéré.

\- Oui et toi ? Tout va bien ? Ta blessure ne te fait pas mal ?

Marinette lui lança un air interrogateur. Qu'entendait-il par "blessure"? Était-il au courant qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un simple choc ? Elle le regarda d'un air pâle.

Adrien ayant vu son désarroi, essaya de rattraper le coup.

\- Enfin je veux dire… Ta "blessure", j'entends par là, la chute de ce midi. Tu sais, tu avais l'air d'avoir si mal c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu t'étais fait mal avant.

\- …

\- Matinette ?

La concernée baissa légèrement la tête. L'attention du jeune la touchait au plus profond d'elle. Tout comme pour Alya, la jeune fille n'avait envie que d'une chose : se confier. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout porter sur ses épaules, du moins à propos de son état physique. Puis elle songeait, Tikki n'était pas là. Elle n'en saurait rien, mais d'un côté, elle avait l'impression de trahir le petit être rouge.

\- Eh bro ! Oublie pas le chrono ! _Cria Nino._

Adrien s'exécuta, et son regard se concentra à présent sur son meilleur ami qui allait bientôt entamer son deuxième tour. Chronomètre en main, il appuya sur le bouton qui passa le tour suivant et nota le temps : 1 minute 23.

Quelques secondes après, Alya arriva. Marinette se tenait prête. Son amie passa. Clic. 1 minute 57. Elle était dans les temps.

\- Marinette… ? Excuse moi d'être insistant mais je m'inquiète vraiment.

\- Eh bien… Disons que oui, je me suis fait assez mal au niveau des côtes dimanche. Je me suis prise quelque chose… d'assez conséquent. Mais je ne pense pas que ça nécessite une quelconque intervention ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veux dire, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Enfin surtout avec du doliprane et tout !

Elle avait lâcher le morceau. Tandis qu'elle riait doucement, Adrien la fixait avec plus d'insistance. Les mots de la jeune fille étaient analysés et re analysés. Dimanche ? Quelque chose d'assez conséquent ? Doliprane ? Ne voulait-elle pas dire antidouleurs ? Les éléments concordaient. Un frisson le parcourut à l'idée qu'il aurait enfin retrouvé sa Lady, que ses deux amours ne faisaient qu'un. Un sourire se dessina sur son doux visage. Marinette rougissa et détourna les yeux.

\- Euh Adrien, Nino arrive !

\- Ah oui !

Deuxième temps noté. Il regardait Nino repartir pour son dernier tour avec une énergie insoupçonnée.

Alya et Nino terminèrent leur épreuve avec brio.

\- T'as mangé du lion ou ça s'passe comment ?

\- J'ai fait un bon score ?

\- Oh que oui ! En tout t'es à 4 minutes 31. Logiquement tu devrais avoir environ 11 sur 14.

\- Effectivement pas mal ! Je m'étonne moi-même !

\- Et moi Mari ?

\- 6 minutes 26.

\- Donc entre 9 et 10 ? Ça me va ! Aller, à ton tour de briller ma belle. Mais ne force pas trop non plus.

\- Je vais essayer d'avoir la moyenne au moins.

Le blond et la brune se dirigèrent vers la ligne de départ.

\- Bon courage Marinette. Ne fais pas d'imprudence. Va à ton rythme et surtout écoute ton corps !

\- Merci et bon courage à toi aussi Adrien.

\- En position… A vos marques… Prêts… Partez !

Le jeune mannequin se laissa entraîner par la soudaine adrénaline qui explosa dans son corps. Le sentiment de satisfaction l'emplissait de joie, il faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourer, laissant ses capacités de Chat Noir prendre le dessus. Il allait vite et distança ses autres camarades rapidement.

\- La vache ! Si moi j'ai mangé du lion il a mangé quoi lui ?

Sous les yeux ébahis des autres qui prenaient les temps, Adrien arriva en 1 minute 12. Et il continua sa lancé.

Marinette, quant à elle, trouva son rythme sans que la douleur ne soit trop présente. Elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre des antidouleurs en plus, grâce à eux, elle pouvait courir normalement sans que ses côtes ne lui fasse souffrir le martyr.

\- Aller Mari, c'est bien !

\- Combien ?

\- 2 minutes 04. Elle s'en sort bien. Et elle a l'air d'aller bien.

\- Tant mieux, elle a moins mal du coup ?

\- Elle a prit des dolipranes au cas où. Elle a bien fait.

\- Oui, oh ! 1 minute 27 pour le second tour. Il est au taquet le Bro ! Il déchire tout, même Kim n'arrive pas à le rattraper !

Adrien termina son épreuve, essoufflé mais tellement heureux.

\- Mec ! C'était incroyable ! T'as carrément explosé le barème du BAC !

\- Ah… Oui… ? _Répondait le concerné tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle._

\- T'as fait 4 minutes et 04 secondes. 4 putains de minutes et 4 secondes !

\- C'est mieux que ce qui est indiqué sur la grille ! T'as été génial ! T'as battu Kim !

C'est en rigolant qu'Adrien s'affala sur le banc qui était à proximité.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée M. Agreste. C'était excellent.

Ah, si ils savaient qu'elle avait été la source de son incroyable énergie, ils resteraient tous bouche bée. Et c'est d'un oeil bienveillant qu'il regarda la jolie brune qui courait et qui allait bientôt finir son épreuve elle aussi.

\- Go Mari, go ! T'as bientôt fini ! Encore un dernier petit effort.

La jeune fille commençait à sentir une pointe au niveau de ses côtes, et avait ralenti légèrement le rythme de sa course. Mais elle accelera dans un ultime effort sa course et franchit enfin cette ligne d'arrivée qui sonnait la fin de son calvaire. Elle se laissa allait doucement vers le sol où elle s'allongea face au ciel, contemplant cette immensité bleu claire.

\- Tu l'as fait Mari ! Tu l'as fait ! Je suis trop fière de toi ! T'as entre 7 et 8 !

\- Je… J'ai fait… combien ?

\- 7 minutes 03, le strict minimum !

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement entre deux bouffées d'air. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse allait jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant le plus difficile était passé. Elle allait pouvoir enfin décompresser. Elle porta ses mains délicates au niveau de son cou et pressa son pendentif contre elle.

\- Pour fêter ça… Glace d'André ?! Et cette fois-ci… Tu seras avec Adrien...

\- Alya…

Un sourire complice émergea des deux visages.

La brune était soulagée. Elle avait pu parler un peu de sa douleur à quelqu'un qui l'a connaissait en vrai. Elle avait pu faire en faire part à quelqu'un d'autre que Tikki ou bien même… Chat Noir. Mais le félin ne savait pas qui elle était, et il devait pas connaitre sa souffrance en tant que civil, pour le bien de leurs identités.

En pensant à Chat, elle se demandait si elle le verrait bientôt. Le voir se poser délicatement et fourbement sur son balcon et lui faire ses jeux de mots habituels. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait aussi profiter de l'instant présent et surtout du moment qui l'attendait avec Adrien.

Les quatre jeunes quittèrent le lycée et se mirent à chercher André, le glacier le plus réputé de Paris. Les indications des passants convergeaient toutes vers la Place du Trocadéro.

\- Bonjour André !

\- Ah ! Alya, Nino, Adrien et Marinette ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire votre bonheur ?

\- A ta guise ! Tu nous épates toujours !

\- Très bien ! Et par qui aurais-je l'honneur de commencer ?

\- Nino et Alya !

\- Citron, banane et passion !

\- Merci André !

\- Et pour vous : chocolat noir, fraise avec des éclats d'chocolat et double parfum pomme-myrtille !

\- Oh super ! Merci André !

Une fois les glace servies, ils allèrent s'installer sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient la grande fontaine. Cuillères en main, ils attaquèrent la glace tant désirée, la récompense tant attendue après cette épreuve éreintante était enfin à eux.

\- J'sais pas vous, mais la nôtre est super bonne !

\- Pareil pour nous ! Hum ! Cette association pomme-myrtille est surprenante ! Un délice ! N'est-ce pas Marinette ?

\- Ou-oui ! Comme toi enfin je veux dire, oui, elle est très bonne ! Euh… un délice, oui.

La fin de l'après-midi passa en un éclair et chacun rentra chez lui. Marinette avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Voir l'inquiétude d'Adrien dans ses yeux verts, passer un moment avec lui et mieux manger la même glace avec… tout avait comblé la jeune fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fredonner sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne pensa qu'à Adrien, et aucune pensée n'alla pour le jeune félin.

Le soir, après avoir dîné avec ses parents et leur avoir raconté le fabuleux week-end qu'elle avait passé et aussi l'épreuve de sport, elle s'accouda sur son balcon, lassant la légère brise du soir effleurer ses joues. Ses grands yeux bleus azur regardaient le vaste ciel étoilé ainsi que le croissant de lune qui trônait au centre. Elle songeait. D'Adrien.

\- Ah, il est parfait.

\- Eh bien princesse tu me flattes ! Je sais que je suis parfait mais quand même !

\- Ah ! Ch-Chat ? Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Le héros sauta de la rambarde pour venir se poser auprès de sa princesse.

\- Alors, dis-moi princesse, tout ce passe bien ? Tu as eu des épreuves aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, le sport, 3x500.

\- Pas trop dur ?

\- J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais bon on verra bien ! Après tout il n'y a pas que ça qui compte et encore heureux !

\- Ahahah, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Tu reposes tes espoirs dans quelle matière ?

\- Arts plastiques. Vu que je veux intégrer l'ESAA et ensuite l'IFM j'ai intérêt à cartonner !

\- Tu veux toujours devenir styliste à ce que je vois ! Tu as bien raison, tu as de l'or au bout des doigts !

\- C'est toi qui me flattes là…

\- Non, non ! Je suis on ne peut plus chérieux ! Tu as un véritable talent princesse !

\- Ah Chat, ses mots la réconfortaient et agissaient comme un baume sur son cœur.

\- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, Chat.

\- Oh ! T'aurais-je manqué ma princesse ?

\- Ça serait mentir en disant que c'est faux.

\- En disant cela, tu fais de moi le félin le plus heureux du monde ma Lady !

\- … Pardon ? Comment m'as tu… Appelé ?... "Ma Lady"?

\- Euh ! Ah bon ? J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Tu as mal entendu ma La- princesse ! Ma princesse !

\- Chat ?

Le jeune héros blond se frotta la nuque, ce qui montrait son malaise vis-à-vis de la brune. Puis il revint à ses yeux azur qui le faisaient chavirer.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir davantage. Elle était tout à ses yeux.

\- Je… En fait, tu as bel et bien entendu ma Lady.

Marinette le regarda interdite. Les informations fusaient dans sa tête et elle les analysait, les retournait dans tous les sens. Plus ce que venait de dire le héros devenait clair dans sa tête plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. La peur la fit reculer de quelques pas.

\- Ma Lady ? Je suis désolé. Dis moi quelque chose…

\- …

\- Princesse, je-

\- Comment as-tu pu ?

Le héros fut stoppé dans son élan quand il vit des larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux.

\- Tu te jouais de moi ? En vrai il n'y a que Ladybug qui compte ?

\- Princesse, ce n'est pas vrai, je…

\- Ça suffit laisse moi !

Elle finit à peine sa phrase qu'elle rentra dans sa chambre et ferma sa fenêtre.

\- Marinette ! Attends, s'il te plaît…

Chat posa sa main contre le carreau de la fenêtre. La brune tira son rideau pour se cacher de Chat et surtout pour cacher sa tristesse, son cœur brisé.

\- Marinette… Princesse… écoute moi… Je… Je connais ta véritable identité que depuis aujourd'hui et… Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse… Je… je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je suis désolé…

Le héros s'éloigna, triste. Il s'attendait à tout, il était prêt mais la réalité fut bien plus douloureuse.

\- Marinette, je suis heureux que ça soit toi.

Il quitta le balcon de sa bien-aimée.

Cette nuit là, la lune perdit son charme pour les deux héros et elle laissa un sentiment d'amertume et de tristesse dans leur cœur.

* * *

 **Et voilà déjà la fin !**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher des coms ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Peine de cœur

**Nyaaaa ! Bonjour mes petits scarabées adorés ! J'vous ai manqué ? :p**

 **Petit message (enfin plusieurs !) :**

 **Je tiens à remercier Keiko Yuriko, OrchideeMissSunshine et Deadlyfury pour leurs reviews, les filles vous me motivez tellement ! J'vous adore ! C'est avec plaisir que je lis vos reviews !**

 **Merci à tous pour suivre ma fic ! J'vous adore tous (y a de la place pour tout le monde dans mon kokoro !)**

 **Deuxième message : je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite (nombreux dossiers à rendre et concours à préparer), j'espère tout de moins tenir un certain rythme pour toujours plus vous satisfaire mes petits !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce 6ème chapitre chatoyant ! ;)**

* * *

6h30.

Le réveil du jeune blond sonna. Mais le concerné ne bougea pas. En réalité, il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, ses yeux rougis étaient par les larmes et par l'amertume. La culpabilité le rongeait. Pourquoi ça s'était passé ainsi ? Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son kwami et ne pas se précipiter comme il l'avait fait. Et ça il le regrettait mais il était tellement heureux qu'il n'a fait qu'écouter les élans de son cœur.

\- Eh gamin ! Éteins-moi ce foutu réveil !

Adrien dirigea son bras vers le réveil, sans détacher son regard de son plafond. Il l'arrêta.

\- Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas.

\- …

\- Oh allez gamin. Ça va le faire. C'est pas comme si c'était Chat Noir qui allait au lycée.

\- C'est tout comme. Tu ne comprends pas Plagg… Nous sommes un. Comment faire face à Marinette dans ces conditions ?

\- Mais elle ne sait pas qui tu es ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je t'ai connu plus coriace que ça !

\- … Ce n'est plus pareil désormais… Comment parler à Marinette en faisant comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Effectivement je ne peux pas comprendre ce que peut-être la peine humaine. Sauf quand je n'ai pas mon camembert ! D'ailleurs donnes en moi un !

On frappa à la porte.

\- Monsieur, il serait temps de vous lever. On vous conduit dans une demie heure au lycée.

\- Bien. Merci Nathalie.

Adrien se leva péniblement de son lit. Et se laissa porter par ses jambes molles, sans aucune motivation. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il vit un plateau garni de bonnes choses. Croissants, fruits, café…

Mais il n'avait pas faim.

\- Adrien, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre des forces pour cette journée. Je vous rappelle que vous avez un shooting au Jardin du Luxembourg de 15h à 17h.

\- Je vais prendre un croissant et une pomme. Je les mangerai plus tard.

\- Très bien. Prenez soin de vous. Vous partez dans 10 minutes.

Le jeune maître repartit dans sa chambre en direction de sa salle de bain pour s'y brosser les dents et passer un coup d'eau sur son visage. Il donna au passage un morceau de camembert à son kwami.

Il se lança de l'eau au visage plusieurs fois. Il regarda ses mains qui tenait le liquide transparent. Il revoyait la scène d'hier soir. Il secoua la tête et s'aspergea le visage.

De fines gouttelettes perlaient le long de ses cheveux blonds et venaient s'écraser sur la veste blanche. Elles venaient aussi couler le long de son visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Les gouttes avaient l'air d'être des larmes, ces mêmes larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler toute la nuit.

Il se contempla un certain temps.

\- Je suis pathétique…

\- Vu sous cet angle, assez je dirais. Mais ce n'est qu'un passage.

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Chat Noir ne va tout de même pas révéler sa véritable identité ?!

\- Non ça ne risque pas. Vu comment Marinette a réagi hier soir… Elle va penser que je me suis joué d'elle depuis le début… Alors que… que ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Il ne fallait pas se précipiter.

\- Je sais mais… Je croyais qu'elle l'accepterait et que ça ne l'a choquerait pas…

\- Tu as été trop optimiste. Bon tu devrais t'essuyer les cheveux avant que ta veste ne ressemble plus à rien !

Adrien prit une serviette et s'essuya. Il prit ses affaires au passage et quitta le manoir. Durant tout le trajet, Adrien regarda la ville de Paris, cette ville qui avait vu et connu tant de choses. De la naissance de Ladybug et de Chat Noir à la rupture la plus totale entre lui et son plus grand amour. Il voyait défiler tous les moments passés avec elle au fur et à mesure que les rues, les bâtiments défilaient.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le grand lycée et le jeune homme descendit maussade tout en lâchant un long soupir qui en disait long quant à son état actuel.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Il claqua la porte. Ses pieds traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de classe, il s'allongea de tout son être sur sa table.

\- Adrichou ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été incroyable hier ! Ah ! J'aurais tellement aimé te voir à l'action, mais vu que j'ai eu des soucis de santé je ne pouvais pas assister au cours… !

\- Chloé, s'il te plaît… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment….

\- Mon absence t'a marqué et tu pensais tellement à moi que tu as fait des prouesses ! Tu sais tu peux le dire maintenant ! Que j'ai été à l'origine de ton exploit !

\- Eh la poupée Barbie, arrête de croire que tu es le centre de l'univers. _Rétorqua Alya._

\- Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ? Tu ne vois pas que tu interfères dans une conversation privée ?

\- Pff, privée ? Ne me fais pas rire parce que pour toi crier et faire part à tout le monde ta conversation, c'est ça être "privée" pour toi ? Revois un peu tes notions et en reparlera après.

\- T'es agaçante. Tu le sais ça ? T'es pas contente parce que ta "super copine" n'est pas encore là ? En parlant d'elle j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas briller en sport ! De toute façon ses résultats sont à son image : c'est à dire médiocre et inexistants !

\- Comm-

\- C'est toi qui es agaçante Chloé. _Souffla fermement Adrien._

Le blond leva son regard. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Chloé avec tant de froideur que la jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le long du dos.

\- Adrichou ?

\- Arrête de croire que tout ne tourne qu'autour de toi. Arrête d'être malaisante et de dire du mal de tout le monde. Arrête d'agir que quand ta petite personne est en jeu. Et enfin arrête de m'appeler comme ça. On n'est plus des gamins. La Chloé que j'ai connue étant enfant est la seule que j'apprécie encore.

Adrien venait de débiter toutes ces paroles avec un calme incomparable et elles avaient scotché toute la classe. Mais ce qui les avait le plus impressionné, c'était l'extrême froideur dont il avait fait preuve pour formuler chacun de ces mots.

La blonde resta figée sous le choc.

Mlle Bustier arriva pour donner le premier cours de la matinée : la philosophie.

\- Eh bien, jeunes gens, en place ! Le cours va commencer !

La classe s'installa dans le plus grand calme, il faut dire que personne auparavant n'avait vu Adrien parler ni réagir de la sorte. Tandis que la prof déposait ses affaires sur le bureau, elle remarqua que la place à côté d'Alya était vide.

\- J'imagine que Marinette va être encore en retard.

\- Euh non madame. Marinette est malade.

\- Rien de trop grave j'espère. Qu'elle se repose, il faut vous ménager un peu aussi. Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder la question de la conscience.

La femme rousse commença à faire le tour de son bureau pour s'adresser à ses élèves tout en faisant des de grands gestes et commença par définir ce que l'on entendait par "conscience", elle s'appuyait sur différentes citations de Descartes, de Husserl, Marx… Adrien se retourna vers Alya.

\- M...Marinette est malade ?

\- Oui, mais rien de grave elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu des maux de ventre toute la nuit et que du coup bah elle n'a pas pu dormir. Elle se repose donc. Mais je pense que demain elle sera là.

\- Je vois…

Cette nouvelle rassura un peu le jeune homme. Mais son cœur se resserra à l'idée que la brune soit dans un état pareil. Il aurait aimé la voir mais il avait l'impression que même sous l'apparence d'Adrien, il n'arriverait pas à regarder la jeune fille en face. Il ne veut pas mentir, surtout à sa Lady. Il aurait pu trouver le courage de lui parler puisque son cœur n'oscillait plus entre les deux jeunes femmes mais maintenant son cœur était empli de pleine et ne savait plus où il allait.

D'un côté il voulait être avec la brune mais d'un autre il savait qu'il allait la blesser.

De son côté, Marinette se morfondait dans son lit. Elle triturait sans tous les sens, le pendentif que le félin lui avait offert. Elle se posait toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables sur Chat. Ses yeux bleus azur étaient rougis par le chagrin, mais plus aucune larme ne déferlait le long de ses joues tellement elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

Tikki était restée là, logée dans la nuque de la brune, à la consoler. Elles ont eu une longue discussion au sujet des sentiments de Marinette vis-à-vis de Chat et surtout autour de ce dernier qui venait de semer le trouble dans son cœur. La brune s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait sincèrement Chat non plus en tant que partenaire mais en tant qu'être humain à part entière. Elle aimait le jeune héros autant qu'elle aimait Adrien Agreste. Et en aucun elle n'arrivait à détruire l'amour qu'elle portait à chacun. C'est ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Les deux étaient importants pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Chat Noir comme elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'Adrien.

Les yeux bleus azur de la jeune femme se posaient sur son écran de téléphone. Elle y regardait une photo de Chat Noir et son regard se posa après sur l'une des photos d'Adrien qui trônaient au-dessus de son lit. Les vas et viens entre les deux photos s'intensifièrent. Pourquoi les aimait-elle tous les deux ? Pourquoi tout était devenu compliqué ?

\- Marinette… Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça toute la journée…

\- Je sais Tikki…

\- Il faut que tu fasses autre chose en attendant… Si tu restes comme ça, tu ne pourras même pas faire face à Adrien demain en revenant au lycée.

\- Tu as raison… Je ne voudrais pas que cela fasse comme pour Chat…

Elle se redressa lentement, verrouillant son téléphone et le posant au passage sur sa table de chevet. Elle se motiva en commençant par s'étirer. Il fallait réveiller tous ces muscles qui étaient encore endormis. Sa main vint se poser sur ses côtés gauches endolories et repensa à tout ce qu'avait pu faire Chat, elle repensa à la dernière attaque akuma. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle vive. Et de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait plus battre comme avant les akumas la dérangeait. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus se battre aux côtés du héros comme elle le faisait avant, alors que c'était son moment, c'était ce qu'elle préférait le plus. Se battre avec Chat était ce qui le liait à lui et c'était son privilège à elle.

Elle souffla. Elle se dirigea alors vers son bureau où elle prit ses médicaments et la petite boite noire qui était dans son tiroir. Là, elle retira la patte de chat argentée de son cou.

\- Marinette ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien Tikki… Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… Je ne mérite pas ce présent.

\- Elle mit le pendentif sur le petit coussinet de la boite. Avant de la fermer, elle regarda cette patte une dernière fois, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… Tu ne mérites pas tout ça Marinette !

Et c'est avec détermination mais avec aussi amertume et culpabilité qu'elle ferma la boite et la rangea à toute vitesse dans son tiroir. Tikki la regarda, malheureuse. Le petit être savait à quel point sa propriétaire souffrait. Mais toutes les décisions appartenaient à Marinette. Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter ses décisions. Elle donnait des conseils à la jeune fille, libre à elle après de les prendre en compte ou non.

\- Je vais me doucher. Tiens Tikki, un cookie. Encore merci pour cette nuit.

Marinette embrassa sa kwami et partie dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude.

Les gouttes déferlaient une à une sur le corps de Marinette. La chaleur la rassura et elle se conforta dans ce cocon éphémère.

A sa sortie, elle regarda son téléphone. Alya lui avait envoyé un SMS.

" _Tu as manqué quelque chose ! Adrien a recalé Chloé ! Il s'est énervé quand la poupée Barbie a commencé à te critiquer. Je crois que ça n'a pas plus à Adrien… ! Et il a même demandé de tes nouvelles ! C'est qu'il est inquiet M. Agreste… ;) En tout cas il avait vraiment l'air d'être vraiment triste quand je lui ai dit que tu étais malade ! Alors reviens nous vite ma p'tite Mari ! J'espère qu'on se voit demain ! :D_ "

Elle sourit d'elle-même. De voir comment elle et Adrien s'inquiétaient lui mit du baume au coeur. Ils sont adorables. Elle s'en voulait presque de manquer cette journée. Mais elle préférait remettre ses idées en place avant de voir qui que ce soit.

Après avoir déjeuné, elle entama son après-midi avec du dessin. Elle s'occupa de son book, regarda tout ce qu'elle avait fait et réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait bien compléter la suite. Elle griffonna quelques idées sur son carnet de croquis. Mais à chaque fois, elle rayait son idée et pour cause à chaque fois qu'elle dessinait quelque chose, un élément en lien avec Chat ressortait.

\- Je n'arrive vraiment à rien aujourd'hui !

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé Marinette.

\- Je sais… Mais il faut vraiment que je me reconcentre !

\- Et si tu allais te balader ? Un peu d'air frai ne te ferait pas de mal ! Et puis qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être l'inspiration en te promenant !

\- Tu as raison. C'est toujours mieux que rester ici à se morfondre !

C'est sur cette note positive de Tikki que la sino-française prit ses affaires et partie marcher dans les rues de Paris. Sans prise de tête, elle errait, ne savant pas vraiment quel était son objectif. Mais elle marchait, son instinct la guidait naturellement. Tikki avait raison, s'aérer l'esprit de cette manière était vraiment la meilleure des solutions !

Elle arriva au Jardin du Luxembourg, elle y déambulait en posant son regard un peu partout. Des arbres aux fleurs, des statues aux bâtiments. Elle arriva au centre du jardin. Elle y vit les différentes fontaines en marche.

Mais la fontaine principale attira le plus son attention. Elle crut voir Adrien en train de faire un shooting photo. En y regardant bien, il s'agissait bel et bien du blond qui se faisait photographier par Vincent.

Marinette le regarda longuement. Elle hésitait à aller lui parler, connaissant la situation de ses sentiments. Mais elle interpréta sa présence comme étant celle du destin. Adrien était peut-être là pour qu'elle puisse aller lui parler. Il était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'apaiser.

D'un pas peu certain, elle s'avança doucement vers lui. La distance entre les deux jeunes diminuait et le coeur de la jeune fille ne faisait que de se resserrer à chaque centimètre parcouru.

Elle qui ne voulait pourtant voir personne aujourd'hui, la voilà en train de marcher vers son premier amour. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la fontaine. Il était là, de l'autre côté. Elle attendit qu'il ait terminé pour aller le voir.

\- Adrien ! Adrien ! Mais que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs !

\- Je… Je suis désolé Vincent.

\- Faisons une petite pause ! Mais j'attends que tu sois perfectto pour la suite !

Le photographe se tourna et regarda son appareil de plus près pour voir les différentes photos qu'il avait prises.

Un long soupir sortit de la bouche d'Adrien qui était parti s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine. Il leva le regard et vit Marinette de l'autre côté.

\- Marinette ?

Au même moment, les deux jeunes commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'autre, longeant la fontaine, accélérant le pas. Marinette avait envie de le voir et Adrien avait aussi envie de la voir. Le jeune homme oublia ses soucis avec elle. La voir ainsi le rassurait. Il se faisaient face et arborant un sourire léger, les joues légèrement rosées, chacun se saluait.

\- Salut Adrien.

\- Salut Marinette.

* * *

 **Et voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des comms ! :p**


End file.
